


So They Did

by leaunicorn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Complete, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Taeil is stubborn, basically Taeil having enough of being teased by his members and Taeyong comforting him, i used the word teasing too much, other members mentioned - Freeform, taeyong best leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaunicorn/pseuds/leaunicorn
Summary: Taeil gets frustrated by his members‘ teasing and Taeyong wants to know what’s bothering him.OrTaeil being stubborn and Taeyong being a good leader.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	So They Did

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr promt I got: 
> 
> with regards to "2tae fic scenario suggestions"...Don't know if you're still taking suggestions but I'd love to read a real-life-AU of 2tae. One where they're still in NCT. Perhaps set to the tone of Taeil being his normal-tsundere to the hyung line and Taeyong trying to win Taeil over. But honestly any 2tae is welcomed!
> 
> I hope this is somewhat what you wanted...

Taeil was fed up. He loved his members, he truly did, but sometimes they just took it too far. He usually didn’t mind their teasing, knowing they didn’t mean it but even he had his limits. So after they called him out on his workout habits once again that day he just couldn’t take it anymore. He stayed quiet for the rest of the day and once they’d arrived back at the dorm he went straight to bed after taking a quick shower, ignoring the confused glances his members threw his way.  
  
Taeyong knew his members very well. Which was why he was certain that something was bordering Taeil. After the music show performance and the interview afterwards his hyung seemed distant. He couldn’t remember any specific thing that had happened that day that could’ve bothered Taeil and he knew well what kind of things bothered his hyung. Basically he just knew Taeil and something was wrong.  
  
As the leader of Nct it was his responsibility to make sure his members were doing fine, so he followed Taeil to his room after he had announced that he would be going to bed. He knocked on his door twice before entering. Taeil was in the middle of changing into his pyjamas and it was surprisingly hard for Taeyong to not stare at his exposed body. He had always thought that his hyung was beautiful and he had seen him shirtless hundreds of times but today he seemed extra attractive. Maybe it was the slightly furrowed eyebrows or the confused look on Taeil’s face. No matter what it was, it made it harder for Taeyong to hide the blush that was beginning to form on his cheeks.  
  
Taeyong though he had learned to hide his fascination for his hyung quite well over the years, so he was surprised that it was so hard for him not to stare at Taeil. “Hey, you okay?” He managed to asked after he got himself under control again. Taeil didn’t answer at first and finished putting on his sleeping shirt before he answered a quick “I’m fine, just tired”. In retrospect he should have known that Taeyong wouldn’t believe him, but in the moment he just hoped that the leader would drop the subject and leave him alone.  
  
Taeil admired his leader (maybe a little bit too much) for trying to comfort everyone and making sure everyone was doing okay, but he knew that with the recent comeback and his SuperM promotions he must be tired. He did not want to burden Taeyong more than he already was, so after the pure look of worry in Taeyong’s eyes he just reassured him that he was really fine and just needed to sleep.  
  
Taeyong didn’t want to leave, but he could take a hint and so he wished his hyung a good night and reminded him, that he could always talk to him if something bordered him. “I know Taeyong-ah. Thank you” was all Taeil said before he laid in his bed. After Taeyong had left, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do about this situation. He knew that he was being over dramatic and shouldn’t be bothered by the members teasing, but he just couldn’t help to feel a little hurt. Yes, he was working out a lot and yes, maybe his methods were a little more unorthodox but he was serious about getting fitter and building up his stamina so he could be a better singer.  
  
Maybe that was the problem, that they teased him for something he was serious about. He had laughed along with them at first, because he knew his members, especially the maknae line liked to tease him and he would gladly be the subject of their jokes as long as they were happy, but it was getting old and if he laughed now it’s only because he didn’t know what else to do.  
  
He didn’t want his members to stop laughing and being happy while teasing him. He could imagine Haechan’s puppy eyes being tinted with disappointment in himself for hurting his favorite hyung and Jungwoo’s smile dimming a little as he realized that he had taken a joke too far and that was exactly what he never wanted to happen. So he decided to play along.  
  
  


Taeyong couldn’t sleep. He knew he had to get up early, but his mind just couldn’t stop thinking about Taeil. He was used to his hyung being in his thoughts more often then not, but most times it was because of something cute he did or how hot he had looked in a specific outfit and not because he had avoided him. Taeil didn’t like to talk about his feelings a lot, he had learned and excepted this over the years he had known Taeil, but it still stung whenever his hyung didn’t want to talk to him about something that was clearly bothering him.  
  
Taeyong loved Taeil. He had for a long time now and it’s getting frustrating. Not because of Taeil, no he was perfect in every way Taeyong needed him to be for him to fall even more in love with his hyung everyday. He loved how he took care of the younger members, how he was always a voice of reason and reassurance for everyone and how much he genuinely and hole heartedly loved music. Taeil was never one to get mad easily and even let the members tease him endlessly.  
  
He was always the one thing Taeyong could lean on when things were getting too crazy in his life and he new that the other members needed Taeil to ground them when their heads were in the clouds too often just as much as he needed his hyung to not loose his mind sometimes. So Taeyong got a bit angry, when his hyung wouldn’t lean on him whenever he needed someone to take his worries away. So he decided to do something about it.  
  
  


The next day was stressful with another music show appearance, recording a few videos for their youtube channel and a quick practice session resulting in the boys being exhausted. But Taeyong needed to talk to Taeil so he asked him to stay behind just after they had finished practice, “Taeil hyung, can you come here for a second?”. Taeil looked tired and Taeyong instantly felt bad for keeping him from going back to the dorm, but he needed to talk to him about the day before.  
  
His hyung seemed to be in a better mood than yesterday, but he still wanted to know what it was that was bothering him. “What’s the matter?” Taeil asked him after everyone else had left the practice room. “I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I know something was bothering you and I wanted to make sure you’re okay” was his honest answer. Taeil rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed and slightly amused (Taeyong thought he looked really hot doing so). “I already told you yesterday that I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me Taeyong-ah. You’ll be the first person to know if somethings going on, okay?” Taeil hated lying to Taeyong.  
  
He did not want to lie to him but he believed he was sparing Taeyong from having to carry someone else's burden again, he tried to justify for himself. Taeyong on the other hand was getting frustrated. He just wanted to help his hyung and all he got in return was lies. He knew his members well enough to know when they were trying to hide something from him and it really hurt him that Taeil would lie to him about something that was bothering him.  
  
“Hyung don’t lie to me, please” Taeyong said and his voice almost broke from the raw emotions that were escaping along side his words. Seeing Taeyong so hurt made something inside Taeil break. Seeing his crush be so devastated because he wasn’t honest with him hurt on a different level and he never wanted to see his leader so broken because of him ever again. So he apologised.  
  
  


“I’m sorry Yongie. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I promise. You know I don’t like talking about my emotions and it was such an unimportant thing I didn’t want to bother you with it.” Taeil made sure his leader understood that he was not the reason why Taeil didn’t consult him on this issue by taking both of his hands in his own and looking him in the eyes with all the sincerity he could possibly portrait.  
  
Ever since Taeil had first met Taeyong he was aware of the others insecurities and tendencies to blame himself first and for some unknown and weird reason those qualities made him like the leader even more. Everybody knew that Taeyong was handsome and Taeil was no exception, but being with the other 24/7 for years made him not only appreciate his beautiful features and incredible hard working nature but also all the little things Taeyong did for all of them like helping Mark write lyrics, helping Doyoung, himself and others with difficult parts of their choreography or helping Haechan with his homework.  
  
Taeil saw it all and fell in love without even realizing it. He just looked at Taeyong one day, standing behind the stove in their dorm kitchen cooking a meal for all of them while humming a random melody and thinking _’i am so in love with this man’._ This realization brought peace to his mind somehow because he could finally put a word to those confusing feelings he started to have whenever Taeyong was around him.  
  
He started to notice more things about Taeyong that he had not paid attention to before like the way his body moved while dancing and that he even looked absolutely stunning in only a white t-shirt and jeans which made absolutely no sense to Taeil. He also learned how to hide his not so new found emotions pretty well.  
  
Because he hardly spoke about his emotions anyway it was easy to hide them away in a corner in his mind to only access whenever he was alone and could afford to look like lovesick school girl. But seeing Taeyong so hurt from his words or lack thereof made him realize that he may not have been acting in his leaders best interests. So he was honest.  
  
  


“It has absolutely nothing to do with you, okay Yongie? I just wanted to handle this myself because it really is not important, like at all. So please don’t think too much into it” he didn’t care how desperate he sounded, he wanted his leader to be happy and he would do all it takes to make that happen. “If it’s not important you can tell me. I won’t be burdened if it’s not important. Besides I like to listen to you talking about your emotions and struggles.”  
  
_Makes me realize I’m in love with a human, I forget you are one sometimes because you are just too perfect._ He obviously didn’t say that part. Taeil was silent for a moment and his eyes widened just a bit, which made Taeyong question if he truly did not say those words out loud, but when Taeil spoke again he did not mention it so he dismissed his doubts. “Okay, I will tell you. But I promise it’s nothing” Taeil was still holding his hands but he broke the eye contact and shifted his gaze to anywhere but Taeyong.  
  
He took a deep breath before he spoke: “I was frustrated because they brought up me working out again at the interview the other day. I know they don’t mean any harm by it but I realized that it’s something I take serious and it feels like they don’t appreciate the effort I put into it. I want to be able to move better during the dances and want to extend my stamina so I can sing better while dancing and it was just too much I guess.” Taeyong stood there and listened to his hyung and his heart hurt a little bit. He knew how his hyung felt maybe better than anyone and he knew it hurt.  
  
He couldn’t find the right words right away, so he went for a hug instead. Taeil was a bit surprised by the sudden hug but relaxed into it quickly, always having found physical comfort more effective than verbal one but he still appreciated what Taeyong said next. “It’s okay to feel like this sometimes hyung. It’s okay. You don’t have to let them tease you all the time and I know you think this is unimportant but it’s still something that bothers you so please talk to me when it gets too much next time okay? You don’t have to feel like this alone, I’m here for you. It’s okay.” Taeil took a deep breath again, breathing in everything that was Taeyong. He just nodded his head but spoke again as he felt Taeyong trying to let go of him.  
  
“Did you mean it?” He wanted to know, tightening his arms around Taeyong’s waist. Taeyong was confused by the past tense the older used. “What do you mean?” Taeil took one last deep breath before loosening his grip just enough to be able to look Taeyong in the eyes. “Are you really in love with me?” Taeyong froze. So he had said his thoughts out loud earlier. Fuck. He started to panic and his instinct told him to run but Taeil was still holding onto him tightly so he couldn’t leave. After what felt like hours but was probably just a few seconds he decided that he had no reason to hide his feelings anymore and there was no other way to get out of this situation. So he confessed.  
  
  


“Yes. I love you hyung.” Taeil did not react how Taeyong though he would. He thought that maybe his hyung would get angry or just reject him on the spot but he did not expect him to kiss him. Taeyong was so shocked by his hyung’s action that he did nothing for a moment but as he felt Taeil pull away all he could think of was how he did not want this kiss to end, so he pressed his lips against Taeil’s and closed his eyes.  
  
Taeil was an excellent kisser and Taeyong never wanted this moment to end. Sadly Taeil pulled back first and just looked at Taeyong with disbelief, wonder and something else in his eyes and a shy smile that was growing into a full on grin. “I love you, too Taeyongie” was all he said before diving in for another kiss. That was what it had been. Love. _’It had been love in his hyung’s eyes’_ Taeyong though as he smiled into the kiss. All they ever wanted was to make the other happy. So they did.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My first 2Tae fic! They are by far my favourite Nct ship so I hope you liked it! 
> 
> English is not my first language so if you see any mistakes please let me know!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Lea xx
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SecondNameBat)


End file.
